At present, with the development of electronics and demands of users, touch screen terminals have played dominant roles gradually in electronic products. Since touch screens have a special touch-triggering state, and in order to enhance individual privacy and avoid improper operation on the display screens, most touch screens are provided with screen-locking function. A corresponding unlocking operation is generally initiated by an operation mode of touch screen plus physical key such as unlocking/locking key. A specific operation mode is as follows: first the physical key is pressed to generate a triggering signal for starting up the touch screen; the started touch screen displays an unlocking operation interface providing screen unlocking schemes; and a screen unlocking signal is generated, by the unlocking operation interface by an unlocking operation carried out by a user on the interface, to unlock the touch screen.
It is found in practical applications that controlling starting-up of a touch screen via a physical key (unlocking/locking key) is disadvantageous for realizing a light and thin profile and a simple and clear appearance. In addition, if relying on the physical key, damage to the part will be aggregated and service life of terminal will be shortened. If the physical key (unlocking/locking key) is omitted, it is required that the touch screen has to provide/keep the unlocking operation interface at any moment to enable start-up operation, which would necessarily increase power consumption of the screen and is adverse to energy conservation.